Padmé Amidala
"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." —Padmé to her followers Padmé Amidala is one of the supporting characters in the Twist of Fate ''series. She was the mother of Mia Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa, the wife of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Pre-series Padme Naberrie was born in 46 BBY to Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Thule Naberrie. At one point, Padme seperates from an old love of her because she was up in politics and her boyfriend at the time wanted to become an artist. At age fourteen, Padme was elected Queen of Naboo. Star Wars The pHANtom Menace "I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected. But now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." ―Padmé on her election as Queen of Naboo. In the beginning of the film, Padmé is introduced as the fourteen year old elected Queen of Naboo. She and her best frind Sabé switch places, which is a secret held with Padmé and her handmaidens. She reufses to the treaty the Trade Federation attempted to force her to sign. Then two Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon, accompanied by a Gungun named Jar Jar Binks manage to save the Queen (who is actually Sabe while Padmé is hiding her real identity) and her staff. She later becomes aquaintanced with Jar Jar Binks and orders Panaka to let her explore Tatooine. In a junk yard, Padmé meets A young slave boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker and his mother. tHEY form a brother-sister bond and Padmé meets Anakin's latest creation, C-3PO. Padmé also witnesses Anakin winning his first podrace and securing his freedom. OIut in space, Padmé comforts Anakin missing his mother and he gives her a japor snippet to remember him. Padmé later arrives on Naboo an dconsults iwth Senator Palpatine of Naboo. During the meeting, Padmé declares that someone should replace Supreme Chancellor Vallorum. She remains unaware that Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious attemptingt o take over the Republic and replace it with the Galactic Empire. Persuaded by Jar Jar, Amidala decides to return to her homeplanet to fight back. She accepts the Jedi Knights Jinna nd Obi Wan and ANakin to come as well and fight by her side. She also has Sabe pose like her when they reach the lanet. After Sabé fails to convince Boss Nass, Padmé revales her self as the real Queen, much to Anakin's shock. The Gunguns decide to use the battle as a diversion to fight the Trade Federation's droids as Padmé, the knights, Anakin and her staff invade Theed, Naboo's capitol. She is at first captured by Nute Gunray until Sabe comes and saves her friends at the last moment to chase them out and Gunry mistakes her as an imposter. The war is lost and Padmé managed to capture Nute Gunray and forces him to a ship to plead his case to the senate. Attack of the Clones Ten years after the first film, Padmé is no longer Queen of Naboo but now serves as a Senator of the planet she comes from. She comes to cast her vote against the creation of More clones. She is also revealed to still be in the possession of R2-D2. Her handmaiden Cordé is killed along the way. They realize that Padmé's life is endangered. Anakin is assigned to protect her. Windu orders her to be sent back to her home planet of Naboo. During their time at Lake City, Padmé and Anakin start to fall in love, but Padmé says she will not live a lie while deep inside she is in lvoe with Ani. One night, she hears Anakin calling for his mother at night. Padmé realizes he won't be at rest so she accompanies him to Naboo. Both of them come to learn that Shmi was sold to Cliegg Lars and he freed her by marrying Shmi. They meet Anakin's stepbrother and his girlfriend and Anakin's step-father. They both realize that Obi-Wan is endangered and decides to save him. They attempt to save Obi-Wan and both are sentanced to Death by Count Dooku. Padmé admits that she does love Anakin as much he loves her and all three og them are saved at the last minute by the Jedi. Their lvoe was later ealized by the Jedi and weere ordered to never love each other. They marry in secret with their droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 as only witnesses. Sooner or later, she had a son and a daughter, but gives Leia up for adoption and keeps Luke. She tells Anakin of their son, and is proud to be a father, but also that his nightmare of her dying didn't com e to pass. Palpatine waited three more years for the right Sky walker to be born, and Padme was pregnant again with their third (only second in Anakin's knowledge). In fear for her newborn child, Padme and Luke relocated to Tatooine, Anakin's home planet to protect themselves from Vader and the Emperor, as well as the Empire. Her daughter's life Padme was missing throughout most of her daughter's life. It was because she was kidnapped by Storm-troopers and believed to be dead. IN ''Empire Strikes Back, Padme is mentioned by Mia to Luke when she voices that she is against Luke leaving her again because their parents are gone as well as their aunt and uncle. Category:Individuals Category:Royalty Category:Galactic Republic senators Category:Naboo Category:Skywalker family Category:Naberrie family Category:Female Individuals Category:Episode IV Category:Episode VI Category:Episode VII Category:Sequel Trilogy